


Birds in a cage

by Otaku_Lizard



Category: Gravity Falls, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Corruption, Depression, Dipeon, Drug Withdrawal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gideon's gang members actually have personalities, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jewish Pines Family, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Billdip, Power Imbalance, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lizard/pseuds/Otaku_Lizard
Summary: Dipper finds himself in Oregon state minimum security prison with an old annoyance. He tries to juggle his mental health, corrupt COs and Gideon's gang whilst inside. Meanwhile Stan's past in the prison system comes back to haunt his great-nephew.Temporary hiatus
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines, Stan Pines/Jimmy Snakes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is woken at fuck-knows-when in the morning to be transferred from jail to prison to serve the remainder of his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this story for literally 2 years, maybe more. It's a rewrite of my first story I ever posted way back in 2016 (ok literally the entire plot apart from the fact that Dipper and Gideon are in prison has changed).
> 
> Anyway I've been planning, rewriting and trying to make this story the best it can be. I've written a few chapters in advance but I'm not committing to a schedule :) all I know is that i will finish my baby. Enjoy!

"Pack your shit Pines, you're being transferred."

There wasn't time to say goodbye to his bunkmate of two months. It was still dark outside when a nameless CO lead him to the bus, waiting infront of the jailhouse. His handcuffs dug into his wrists, a chain connected them to his ankles so he had to waddle awkwardly to his seat. He felt stupid, like an animal being hearded to the next location. There were a handful of other prisoners on the bus, most he didn't recognise. All of them were in the same boat, not knowing where they'd end up. He stared out the window when the bus started up, mainly out of habit. It wasn't like he could see anything through the early morning black. White breath fogged up a little patch of his reflection, it was weirdly cold for June in Oregon.

Dipper remembered years ago telling himself, he wasn't going to lose his family, wasn't going to fuck up his career, wasn't going to lose his house, wasn't going to get locked up. But all those things happened and now here he was. He didn't know what had brought him to heroin. Perhaps it was depression, the wrong friends, his self destructive tendencies. Whatever it was he didn't care to dwell, he'd already overanalyzed everything to death. When he was high he could push all those problems away, but after a brutal withdrawal and lack of opportunity he was starting to feel that clarity of mind people talked about. He'd been clean for a couple months so the dope sickness had faded, now it was just the empty depression and regret. Being clean meant he had to face up to what he did.

It must have been around 5am when the bus finally pulled up. Pink and orange had begun to peak over the horizon. The prison was pretty quiet, the inmates already living there were only just waking up. Dipper was lead through locked gates to the front desk, uncuffed, fingerprinted and photographed. He was wearing the clothes he'd been arrested in, he'd been given them while being transferred from jail. They still smelt vaguely of cologne and stale sweat. The strip search was humiliating, he'd done them before in jail but Dipper didn't think he could ever get used to them. They allowed him to have a quick shower before presenting him with a baggy, bright orange jumpsuit.

The walk to the bunk was kind of a rite of passage, the arrivals stood out like neon sore thumbs whilst the older inmates eyed them in their blue jumpsuits. Dipper felt his stomach twist greasily, this was different to jail. At least in there when the doors closed you only had your bunkmate to worry about. Here there was easily seventy plus men. Half walls boxing in two beds a square were the only seperation in this large, open room. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his bunkmate wasn't there, he didn't think he could deal with them right now. He set down the meager bag of basics the prison had provided him with and crawled into bed. New arrivals had a few days to adjust before the routine the rest of the inmates followed kicked in. 

The call for count woke him. Dipper stood at the half wall outside his bunk and waited for the officer to walk past. He turned to see his bunkmate. "Pines?" Came a familiar southern drawl. Dipper's heart dropped as he quickly tried to hide his arms, but it was too late. Gideon had already seen the track marks. "Wouldn't have pegged you for a druggie." The southerner smirked. Dipper rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired to deal with this today."

Lunch was... overwhelming. He was used to just recieving a tray through the door in jail with him and his cellmate, Duncan. Duncan was a skinny guy in his late twenties with a bright green mohawk. He'd been in and out of prison for the last decade and had warned Dipper about how different low security prisons were compared to jail, but it was still a shock. He stood there with his tray, the canteen was full of noise. The brunette clumsily scanned the room before sitting down next to some fellow neon orange newcomers. No one even spared him a glance. He could hear Gideon's loud, annoying laugh behind him, he was sitting next to some hick redneck thugs. Dipper scowled and picked at his food. Limp salad and some questionable meat in a taco. Atleast his kosher meals were frozen in the back of the fridge somewhere so they were somewhat fresh, but it was still barely passable. He couldn't believe he had to spend the next 10 months here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper adjusts to prison life and has a visitation with Stan and Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,
> 
> 2 updates in 2 days? Chapters won't be this regular I promise ;w;  
> Still I'm happy with this one.

Dipper, or as he was now know as, prisoner #6180 was woken up at 6am. He had no idea why they were woken up so fucking early but if he didn't get up lunch wasn't until noon. He could still taste the chemicals from Gideon's hairspray, he was sure the brat had sprayed it next to him to purposely piss him off. "Do you seriously need to that in here?" He huffed. The albino raised a brow. "I'm the barber here hon, I gotta reputation to keep up. The second you see me with a hair outta place you know I've lost it." Gideon fussed with his hair and complained about the cheap shit from commissary, but was satisfied none the less. He pursed his lips at the brunette who was still in bed. "Sleep late, lose weight Pines." He drawled. Dipper groaned and rolled over, he didn't need breakfast today.

The next time he woke up it was roughly by a CO. Dipper had been assigned a job as the C dorm janitor, one of the shittiest paid jobs. $20 a month if he remembered correctly. He'd go round mopping at the floor and stair wells whilst the other inmates were out. The mirrors in the bathrooms were practically just reflective pans that barely showed your face clearly, Dipper knew he'd never be able to polish out those scratches. He'd end his shift unclogging the toilets and drains with whatever shit was clogged in there, leaving him wishing he could stay in the shower for the rest of the day.

After lunch inmates were collected for visitation. Dipper was surprised when his number was called. He was strip searched by a CO, Cipher he thinks his tag read, he could've sworn he took too much glee in telling him what to do. The CO was of Egyptian decent but had dyed blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a strange contrast. His smile was unsettling.

As Dipper entered the visitation room he remembered his first visitation in jail. He'd been pale and sickly, in the midst of a brutal withdrawal. Stan had been the only one who'd shown up. Mabel hadn't wanted to see her brother like that and Ford, with his classic avoidance and lack of communication had refused to show. Dipper almost preferred that, he didn't want to see the disgust in the man he'd looked up to all these years. But it didn't stop the hollow disappointment he felt when he saw the empty seats through the glass. He'd say down and took the phone. "I never wanted to be on this side of the glass." Stan said, he wasn't angry. More upset and guilty, that was so much worse.

Today Stan and Mabel sat waiting at a table for him. Mabel lit up with a sad smile and enveloped him in a hug. Dipper let him relax in her scent of flowers and sugar. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit Dip." He could hear the guilt in her voice. His face softened at his twin. "It's ok Mabes, I don't blame you. I'm not a pretty sight during withdrawal." He chuckled. Stan chucked some packs of crisps and chocolate bars on the table. "It's not much but I managed to sneak these past security." Dipper grinned. "How? Security is way better than back in the 80s when you were in here."  
"I have my ways." Stan smirked. Mabel pushed a cup of steaming coffee towards her brother. "Stan said the coffee here is actually drinkable compared to the stuff in there." Dipper took a gulp of it, almost groaning at the taste. He didn't care that it burnt as it made it's way down. "You guys are life savers."

The family caught up about things going on outside the prison. Mabel made a face of disgust when Dipper mentioned Gideon. They ignored the elephant in the room that was the absence of Ford. Dipper was happy he could be with the few people that were still here for him. His parents had cut him out the third time he'd relapsed after rehab. He didn't blame them but just hoped he could keep hold of Stan and Mabel. Visitation ended earlier than Dipper would've liked but it'd given him a bit of a boost, until next week. After another strip search with the overly keen guard, he was lead to check-in with the C dorm counsellor, Mr Hill. His prescription of antidepressants had been transferred but he'd missed his dose this morning. He was asked general questions about his mood but as long as he wasn't suicidal, it wasn't given much notice. Dipper had enquired about moving bunks but, based on the counselor's demeanor, he didn't have much hope of the request even going through, let alone anything being done about it.

After dinner bordem tended to turn into frustration. The bunks would get loud and with seventy plus men, it could be unbearable. Dipper would've done anything to be back in his cell with Duncan. Atleast he knew the blessing of silence, even if he did hum dumb rock songs from time to time. He didn't see much of Gideon, luckily. The southerner was usually at work or hanging out at one of his goons bunks until he collapsed in his bed at lights out.

Dipper heard the familiar shuffle of sheets beside him as his bunkmate got in to to his bed. He smelt the rotting stench of ripe fruit with a distinctly alcoholic undertone. Gideon was drunk off one of his thug's hooch. There was the clunk of the light switches and the dorm fell into darkness. "So what got you here?" Came a slightly slurred voice. Dipper scowled Into his pillow. "Aren't you like, not supposed that ask that?"  
Gideon scoffed. "Shut up Pines. We've got nothing else to talk about." Dipper sighed. He didn't really want to spill his life story to an old annoyance in this place. "Well I got into drugs and got caught. A year for possession. I spent a couple months in jail til I was transferred here." Dipper frowned at the silence he received. "You're in no position to judge. What are you in for?"

"Assault. 5 years. I've served 3, I'm down in minimum for good behaviour."

"Damn."

Gideon had a strangely sobering tone come over him. "Look, ever since your uncle got me in jail for fraud I've been in and out of here for the last 12 years. This is you're first time right? Make it your last. Life doesn't wait for you out there and soon you'll forget how to function in it."

Dipper was silent this time, before he rolled over to scowl at the wall. "Like you can give me advice on this. Look at yourself man." He muttered bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Feel free to let me know in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides to go out to the rec yard. He meets an old friend and a new potential enemy.

Breakfast, Dipper had decided, was not worth waking up early for. It was some bland toast, a beaten up apple and the most watered down coffee he had ever tasted. The canteen noise had given him a headache and he'd just felt more alone sitting amongst the other inmates. His headache continued to burrow into his skull through his work shift making his morning more miserable than it was in the first place.

Dipper had decided to brave the rec yard for the first time. In jail it had been a concrete room with wire mesh letting through a little sun. Atleast here they had an open field with a track and some patchy grass. Dipper decided to run a few laps around the track, it'd atleast be something to do. A couple men were using some rusted weights by the side, they eyed him but he just picked up the pace. He didn't know how many laps he'd done but by the time he'd finished he was sweating and panting for the first time in a long time. It felt good. He laid down on the grass for a while and stared up at the sky, if he watched the clouds he could almost ignore the surrounding barbed wire in his peripheral.

Dipper turned as the doors to another building on the compound opened. They must share half their rec time with D block or something. A familiar green mohawk came jogging over. "Yo, Pines?" It was Duncan. "Hey Duncan! I didn't know you got transferred here."  
"Yeah literally yesterday. How are you adjusting?"  
"The last week's been tough. It's so much different than jail."  
"I know. You got a job yet?"  
"Janitor." Dipper groaned. Duncan laughed. "Aw man that sucks. I haven't been assigned one, my record means I'm not in their good books. But I'm making a living for myself with tattoos." He grinned, showing off a fresh definitely forbidden dragon tattoo. It was wrapped in cling film he must've poached from the kitchen. "Good for you."

Dipper had noticed a man watching him since Duncan had approached him. He was older, perhaps in his sixties or seventies, he had long grey-brown hair and an equally long moustache and many faded tatoos. One that particularly stood out began was a snake tattoo that made it's way up his neck. He began walking towards the two. "You're a Pines?" He said, voice gruff. Definitely a smoker, and from the state of his teeth he'd probably been on harder stuff as well. "Who's asking?" Dipper looked to Duncan but he had paled and was uncharacteristically quiet. "Snakes, Jimmy Snakes. I run D-block." He deadpanned. Dipper swallowed thickly. "Oh right. I mean I don't want any tr-"  
"You related to Stan Pines?" Snakes cut him off. "Yeah... he's my great uncle. Why?" Jimmy sent him a sleazy grin. "Me an' your uncle have history." He spat on the floor. "Tell kitten I said hi."

Once Dipper came in from rec he decided to ask Gideon what was going on. "He talked to you?!" Gideon blanched.  
"I mean yeah. He... shouldn't have anything against me right? If it was between him and Stan?" Dipper muttered, knowing that hope was optimistic at best. The southerner pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look, Jimmy is brutal but we have a deal. He controls D block and I have C block."  
"So you'll look out for me?"  
"Hell no. I just don't want an all out war here. You keep your shit to yourself."  
Dipper scoffed. "Thanks for the help asshole."

Free time was, in Dipper's opinion, the worst time of day. It gave him too much time to dwell on things. The only options for entertainment were a communal TV (which you could barely hear due to everyone fighting over the channel), some Bible study group and the library. Dipper opted to check out the library since he knew if he went back to bed he'd end up slipping into a depressive episode, he had too much to think about. He was determined to try keep busy because the only thing worse than being in prison was being depressed and in prison, and he knew if he got in that state he'd be vulnerable to _other_ forms of entertainment.

The "library" in jail consisted of a trolley pushed past the cells every few days where inmates could request a couple books to be posted through their door. Atleast here it was a room full of books resembling an actual library. The majority of inmates were in the law section, reading up on cases to try and help with their appeals. Dipper explored the sad collection of fiction. Most were beaten up donated books people didn't want. Ironically crime fiction was popular, but Dipper managed to find a few mythology books. 

As he sat and flipped through the pages, Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He was just being paranoid right? Even so it didn't stop the prickle of anxiety dancing across his skin and the fact that he looked over shoulder a little too often. Now that he thought about it, there was only one CO posted outside the library, half of these guys could be on him before there was a chance to stop them. He tried to tell himself it was unlikely Jimmy had any goons in C block, but he didn't want to take that chance. He hurriedly checked out his book and made his way back to the dorm. It was probably comfier sitting on his bed anyway. He really needed to talk to Stan...

In his mission to get to the dorms, he ran face first into Cipher. "Whoa hey there Pines, I might have to give you a shot." The CO smirked. "Right yes sorry." Dipper muttered, unfocused and scrambling to pick up his book. Bill put a firm hand on the inmates shoulder. "I was joking kid. What's gotten into you? Someone messing with you?"

"It's nothing."

"I can sort them out. Just give me a name. A favour for a favour, whaddya say?" Dipper pulled back like he'd been burned. "I'll pass." Bill shrugged as he watched the young man walk off. "The offer still stands kid!" Dipper just picked up the pace, feeling even more on edge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has an encounter with CO Cipher. He also suffers through a heatwave in an underfunded state prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 1 day? It's too good to be true! I now have 6 chapters pre written. Just waiting for my insperation to run out.

Tonight Dipper was struggling to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was anxiety or the heat, probably a mixture of both. With the arrival of August came a heatwave and with 70+ men in the same barely ventilated state run dorm it was getting uncomfortable. When 6am rolled around the lights flicked on, another florescent source of heat for the next 12 hours. Gideon groaned beside him, peeling off his shirt that had begun sticking to him. Dipper may have managed to get a few hours of broken sleep, he didn't have the energy for breakfast but it was atleast something to do other than lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.

He sat at the newbies table in the canteen, although they'd been given the prison's standard baby blue uniform now. The new comers had begun splitting off into their own groups so the table was beginning to become sparse. They never really talked to eachother anyway, Dipper really needed to make some friends. He picked at his breakfast, appetite decreasing with every bite. He didn't have a good appetite at the best if times but today his anxiety made the food sit heavily and turn greasily in his stomach. He felt nauseous and couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. He kept catching Cipher staring at him. He didn't like it.

There was a bit of extra work with his shift today, since everyone was having extra showers due to the heat wave. Dipper stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, splashing so water on his face and holding the side of the sink, trying to ground himself. Bill entered the bathroom from behind. "You seem to be a bit rattled today, Pines." Dipper was startled by the voice but narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" 

"You want something to help take the edge off?" Dipper raised a brow. He wasn't offering what he thought he was, right? "I don't want anything like that." He bit out. Bill pursed his lips. "I'm being generous kid. Most inmates don't get my special treatment. I'm taking a risk by being all chummy with you."

The brunette sighed. "Look I just don't need any trouble right now." The CO shrugged. "Just pop in to my office if you change your mind."

Free time happened to be the hottest time of the day, early afternoon. Most of the inmates were laying in their bunks, trying not to do anything strenuous. There was an Icebox at the end of the dorm for inmates to share, but other than an open window, nothing else to help with the heat. Gideon snorted in disgust as he watched Dipper take out the trash bag from his bin. "If the roaches come they stay on _your_ side of the bunk." Dipper rolled his eyes and dumped a cup of ice in the bin. The southerner just sent a confused look.

"Hey go and fill your cup up with ice." Dipper said. "Since when did you tell me what to do? I'm happy moving as little as possible."

"I'm making an AC. Obviously Stan would never invest in that in the shack so I rigged something up one summer. I've gotta fill most of this with Ice and if I go up there on my own I'll get beaten to a pulp." Dipper explained. The albino sighed but got up. "Fine."

Dipper had gotten one of those cheap fans from commissary and balanced it on top of the trashcan of ice. Cold air circulated through the pair's bunk. Gideon groaned, content. "You're not too bad Pines, I'll give you that."

When visitation rolled around luckily the worst of the heatwave was over. Although he was still grateful for the ice cold pepsi Stan had bought for him from the vending machine. He sat across the table from Stan and Mabel. "How ya holding up?" His great uncle asked. Dipper shrugged ,he didn't want to worry them. "I do have one thing to ask. Do you know Jimmy Snakes?" Stan stiffened. "He's in here with you?"

"Yeah. D block. He said you had history." 

Stan ran a hand through his hair. "I did something crappy like 40 years ago, I spose he still holds a grudge."

Mabel frowned. "What did you do Stan? If Dip has to spend the rest of his sentence here he has the right to know." Stan deflated. 

"Look I'm not proud of it but, there was a surprise sweep in an old prison we used to be in. I had a few months left on my sentence and didn't want them to find my contraband. I hid it in Jimmy's bunk and checked into protective custody till I walked." Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Seriously?" 

Stan scowled. "That was years ago. He still had a tonne of time anyway." He huffed.

"Anyway, Jimmy also called you kitten. What does that mean?" Stan went pink at that. "That's just a nickname..." He muttered. "The cutsier the name the less people will mess with you. No one wants to fuck with a guy called sweet cheeks. He'll be all buddy buddy with you until he stabs you in your sleep." Mabel snickered. "Pffft, that may be true in the prison world but out here that's adorable!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a reminder from Jimmy and Bill is a manipulative prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic description of violence. Vague description of drug use.

Addicts anonymous. Except no one was really anonymous is prison. Part of his sentence in prison was that he had to try and reform. Yet he didn't see how a crappy group therapy every 2 weeks was supposed to help. The poor counselor was trying to do the best she could with the deplorable resources she was given, the handful of inmates who showed up weren't exactly helping. The sessions ended up being the couple regulars who'd preach a story or two, the counsellor saying something generic about mindfulness. They'd usually end early by being given a cheaply printed handout,boutt this week's was about "releasing emotions through art".

Dipper was trying to shake off his growing feeling of paranoia but when he rounded the stairwell he found out his paranoia was perfectly valid. Two inmates cornered him, one came up behind him and held him while the other threw punches at his stomach. He was then thrown to the floor and, whilst winded, they proceeded to kick the shit out of him. Through the flurry of blows Dipper saw Gideon, he sent a pleading look and but the albino just walked past, as if he saw nothing. He slumped, feeling betrayed, and just took the beating. One swiftly aimed kick to the head and he saw stars. "Courtesy of Jimmy." One of the voices said, it sounded far away. He felt a wad of spit land on his face before he faded into unconsciousness.

The next time Dipper woke up was in the prison's medical ward. A pounding headache throbbed in his skull and he wearily looked around at his surroundings. He was in a large white room. There were a handful of beds with pitiful looking inmates, all bandaged and bruised. A male nurse in white approached him. "You're awake. Can you tell me who did this?" He asked, clipboard in hand. "I-I don't know." Dipper croaked. In all honesty he didn't get a good look at his attackers and wouldn't be able to identify them anyway. There was no way he was going to rat on Jimmy, the leader of D block. The nurse just sighed, disappointed. "You'll be out of here in a day or so Pines. Just takes some Advil and rest for a bit." Once the nurse had left he popped the pill on his bedside table and took a sip of water. He looked at the calender, August 31st. What a way to spend a birthday.

It was hard to sleep in the medical ward, the lights never turned off and there was always someone coughing or groaning in pain. There wasn't much to do other than read or sleep off the aches. Dipper was dozing, almost asleep when he felt someone's presence by his bed. It was Bill. "You're coming with me Pines." He let out a confused sound but was led to a storage cupboard. No one spared them a second glance. Dipper pushed himself into the corner, head still bleary from sleep, but heart racing. "Listen kid, you're being transferred to D block." The brunette's eyes bulged. "What? No I can't!-"

"I know, I know." The CO cooed. "So I've got a propersition for you." Bill took out a bag of pills from his uniform. Dipper swallowed thickly. "What are those?" Bill ignored his question. "You sell these for me and I'll lose the paperwork. Maybe I'll even shift the paperwork around so those goons are the ones that are transferred instead." Dipper frowned, eyes flickering nervously to the grinning CO and the bag of drugs. He didn't really have a choice. "O-ok...just this one though. Right?"

"We'll see."

Dipper took the bag and stuffed them in his underwear. Bill cupped his cheek and smiled. "Good boy."

Bill was the one to strip search him when he left the medical ward and conveniently didn't find the bag of drugs hidden on his person. Dipper made his way back to his bunk, anxiety twisting in his stomach.

The bag was in the lock box under his bed. It was stupid, he knew it was. One suprise sweep and he'd be done for. But Bill wouldn't let him go down for them, right? Then again he'd probably pretend he knew nothing about them. He heard Gideon get into bed before lights out, Dipper was still pissed that he had left him to get the shit kicked out of him, but he didn't even dignify the southerner with a glance. He had more pressing issues to worry about. Dipper stared up at the ceiling, thoughts racing. He was supposed to be sleeping but he knew it'd be another sleepless night. He felt like he was going to throw up.

The small bit of sleep he did get was a fitful, vivid drug dream. The pinch of the needle, the euphoric high, the dizzying out of body sensation. It all felt too real, so real that it made him wake up in a cold sweat and grappling at his surroundings. He was in prison, in his bunk, not high on his bedroom floor. Dipper took a shaky breath, running a hand through his damp curls. Luckily his nightmare hadn't woke anyone, he was going to have a shower, he needed to wash away the feeling of dread in his stomach. He needed to drown out his cravings.

As soon as it was an acceptable time in the morning Dipper went to Cipher's office. He dumped the bag of pills on the CO's desk. "I can't sell these."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a cliff hanger? Sorry this chapter is quite jam packed with plot. Hopefully it doesnt seem too fast. See you next chapter 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper struggles to stay clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: drug use, negative self talk
> 
> Just a note, I have not gone through withdrawal with anything close to heroin. Nicotine withdrawal is enough hell so I honestly can't imagine what it's like. I have tried to represent the thought processes but I am not trying to trigger or cause offence to anyone who has gone through this.

Bill frowned. "I don't think you understand what you're saying." His tone was dangerous. "The thugs I transferred for you were my dealers, I'm doing you a favour."

Dipper tapped a nervous rythm against his thigh. "Look I appreciate you transferring them but I _can't._ I'm worried I'll take them. I want to stay clean." Suddenly the COs hands were at his shirt, holding the inmate against the wall. "Listen kid. You're selling this batch. I'm tired of your whining, I'm giving you special treatment but that can easily change. You're going to start paying me back for everything I've done for you." He growled. The blonde shoved the bag of pills to Dipper's chest. "Now go and do what you need to do. I don't want to hear a word from you until you come back with an empty bag." Dipper stumbled out from Cipher's office, pills concealed. His heart was racing and he wanted to cry.

 _An empty bag._ He didn't know if he could bring himself to sell them. He honestly didn't know how he'd even approach the topic let alone how much to charge or what to barter. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _Wouldn't it be easier to just take them?_ A little voice in his head asked. _You could pay back Bill with your commissary._ No he knew that wasn't realistic. He didn't want to lose all the progress he'd made. Although the itching urge for relief made his argument feel weak. There was no way he could ask Gideon for, help was there? He didn't care about him. If he was callous enough to walk by Dipper taking a beating, there was no way he'd take mercy on his situation. He'd gotten himself into this.

Dipper played with the couple of pills he had in his hand. The rest were locked away. He didn't have to use as often as he had in the past, he could just use something to help him through the day. Could anyone blame him? He was in prison and it was fucking depressing. He knew he was just making excuses for himself but he didn't really care anymore. He was alone, he was already a disappointment to his family. He should just live up to the pathetic junkie he always was.

Dipper remembered when he used to shoot up. The prick of the needle, the sensation of liquid flowing through his veins and the giddy light headed euphoria that came with it. Bill's drugs weren't the same but they were definitely still opiates, probably prescription pain killers. He'd taken the ones he'd pocketed from the bag and felt the comfortable spaced out calm. Dipper had missed breakfast but it didn't seem to matter, he was used to eating less these days anyway. His shift seemed to pass easily, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe he could cope with the rest of his sentence if he felt this good. He didn't need to worry about finding a stable line of product. He'd be ok. It would be ok.

The brunette decided to sleep off his high during free time. He'd been struggling to sleep recently and knew it'd be too obvious if he was tottering around in the yard. Besides, he was still giving Gideon the cold shoulder. He didn't think the southerner really cared, but he was content to just sit here in the euphoria. When he woke up he was groggy but more aware. He felt a wave of shame and dread pool in his stomach. Was it worth it? He didn't know anymore. He felt disgusting in his own skin. He'd disappointed Mabel. She was going to leave him when she found out. Dipper curled in on himself. His self-worth was ruined, he knew it'd only be a matter of time before he took another pill to quench the awful feelings in his gut.

And that was how it was. If might've been a few days. He didn't really keep track. Popping pills to keep him from dealing with the growing sense of self hatred that would come back stronger every time. He'd managed to have a dozen sales or so, but since he was a newbie and hadn't made many connections alot of inmates didn't trust him. He was making himself scarce, especially around Gideon and Cipher, carrying on with his day to keep up the facade.

Dipper smiled at Gideon when he walked in. Wait shit he had to hide he was high. He tried to focus his face into a frown but ended up looking like when Mabel had eaten a sour sweet. Gideon arched a brow "What the hell are you on pines?"

"Nothing." His voice sounded underwater. He didn't think he slurred it. Suddenly a spark of anger warmed his chest, he couldn't suppress the pent up betrayal any longer. "Why didn't you help when they were beatin me up?" Ok he definitely slurred that bit. Gideon narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't exactly go in and help. That's the first rule of prison, you don't see it you don't hear it. I'd probably get beaten to a pulp."

"I thought we were friends." Dipper pouted.

"We're far from friends Pines. You're not even in my gang. I have no obligation to help you." Gideon deadpanned. Dipper felt stupid that he was hurt by that. The southerner came over to his bunk with a scowl and threw away the covers to reveal the suspicious lump underneath the brunette's sheets. "Oh heavens to Betsy, Cipher put you up to this, didn't he?" Gideon quickly shoved the bag in his jumpsuit. "I'll get rid of this. I can't believe he let a stupid junkie get ahold of his stuff." he huffed. Dipper clumsily tried to grasp Gideon. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. I need them."

"You're gonna get me in a shit load of trouble if this is found in out bunk. _I'm taking care of it_." The southerner spat.

"I don't wanna go through withdrawal again." Dipper's voice broke.

There was something pitiful about the man. Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You jus' sit there and sleep this off Pines. I'll figure something out."

When Dipper woke there was a bottle of water and an iced bun on his bedside table. There was a note that simply read:

 _Happy belated birthday. You owe me._ _~G_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's gang deals with Bill. Dipper starts going through withdrawal.

Gideon and his men entered the COs office. The southerner had collected a ragtag group of friends throughout his decade of being in and out of prison. Cipher turned around, seemingly unfazed by the group of inmates. It always unnerved Gideon how the man seemed to have no self preservation. The southerner held up the significantly lighter bag of pills. "You know how fucked up it is making a recovering junkie sell drugs?" 

"Got any proof that I bought them in? Or I'm gonna have to send you to the hole for contraband, inmate."

"Don't play dumb Cipher, we all know you're corrupt. If you can just take the temptation out of his hands we won't have a problem."

"We? You're the only one with an issue. Since when were you in control. Those pills are getting sold no matter what."

"And how do you expect us to do that?"

The CO's eyes gleamed. "Well I could say you come to my office and-" before anyone could do anything he had smashed his head against the wall. "Beat the shit out of me. I'd make sure you worthless flesh sacks go to max." Bill grinned as blood began trickling down his face. The gang looked on, horrified. "So do we have a deal? You'll be selling my product."

Gideon glared. "You'll leave Pines alone?"

"Pinky promise!" The guard sung.

"Okay fine. It's a deal, bastard."

Dipper was sitting on his bunk when Gideon and another man arrived. He was tapping his rhythm against his thigh, he could already feel the anxiety building. He knew what was coming. "How did you cope with Bill?"

Gideon pursed his lips. "We struck a deal with tha' psychopath. He'll leave you alone." Dipper didn't know if he wanted to know what they'd agreed to. The southerner didn't exactly seem like he wanted to talk about it. "Thanks."

Gideon scoffed. "Don't take it to heart Pines, I just didn't want to you attracting any attention. You have no idea how to do business." He cleared"cleared his throat. "This is Marcos." Gideon motioned to the lanky Dominican at his side. "He's one of my guys. Randy can get some things from the garden and he'll make some remedies to help you through withdrawal. Can't have you making a scene. He just wants to ask you a few questions." Marcos gave him a small wave and stepped forward. "So what kind of things do you usually get when you go cold turkey?" The man had a hint of an accent, it was somewhat relaxing. "Uh I usually get anxious, depressed. I sweat and shake and get stomach cramps, feel sick. Stuff like that." He muttered.

Marcos nodded. "Ok I can try whip up a few things to help with that. Is there anything you're allergic to? Any requirements?"

"Not that I can think of. Just as long as is kosher."

"Alright I'll get to it." Dipper flinched as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gleeful may seem like a _Hijo de la gran puta_ but he's not so bad when you get to know him." He whispered with a grin. Marcos made his way back to his own bunk. "Good luck my friend."

Dipper had missed dinner. He was trying to sleep through most of his free time. It was better than waiting around for it to get worse. Besides, he had to save his energy for when he had to do his work shift tomorrow. By the time it was time for count he was sweating and finding it hard to keep the tremors under control. Gideon sighed across from him and went to sit on the brunette's bunk. "C'mere Pines." The southerner took a damp cloth and gently wiped the others face. "Jesus you're disgusting." He snorted, but it was more subdued than usual. Less bitter. Dipper was too tired to do anything other than send a weak glare. Gideon stood up and pursed his lips. "Atleast you look somewhat normal. Come stand, they need to see tha' you're here."

Dipper pulled himself up to the half wall. He tried to lean against the wall in a semi-normal position. Although that was easier said than done considering the cramps that had started twisting his stomach. He didn't dare look at the officer walking past. Luckily she didn't give him a second glance.

Gideon looked over at the lump in the covers across from him. It was after lights out but he could hear the odd sigh or laboured breath and the shuffle of the covers. He didn't know how he felt. The boy he'd once considered an enemy was now a broken young man relying on him. He could use that, if he really wanted, he could make Pines dependent on him and use that to his advantage. A younger Gideon would have, so would many of the inmates in here, but not now. Gideon didn't want to be the manipulative person he once was, he could taste the power, the possibilities. Although he'd decided to be better than that. He felt some kind of kinship with his old enemy. He knew what it was like to feel scared and alone in prison. He didn't want to make Dipper's life harder than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijo de la gran puta - son of a bitch 
> 
> I did a bit of Gideon's pov at the end to kind of explain how he feels. I like the idea that Gideon's time in prison has changed his view on the world. He's seen alot of inmates worse off or with toxic views of the world and wants to help Dipper. Although he has a funny way of showing it.


	8. Chapter 8

By morning the withdrawal symptoms had come at full swing. Dipper didn't have a good sleep schedule at the best of the times but his fitful sleep last night made today feel so much worse. He noticed a man he hadn't seen before pull up a chair next to his bunk. He was skinny, white and had a sandy mop of shoulder-length hair. "Hey don't worry I know Gideon. I'm Randy." He handed Dipper a cup of what looked like a brown sludge. "I work in the gardens. Marcos says this helps with shitting and sleeping. It's got like basil and orange stuff in it. I'd chug it fast if I were you." Dipper murmured a thanks before downing the mixture. He made a face at the taste, Randy laughed. "I know man, Marcos helped me out as well." He showed the faint track marks on his arms. "11 months clean soon." 

Dipper smiled weakly. "Welldone." He croaked. Randy stood up and placed a carton of orange juice and some Advil on the chair. "It's not much but it'll help you feel a bit more normal." The brunette eyed them wearily. "Thank you but why are you helping me? You know I'm never gonna be able to pay you back." Randy just shrugged. "I know what it's like and Gideon said you're calm. We're not all assholes here." Dipper watched as the other left his bunk. He felt his stomach churning, he was glad he had a bowl nearby.

The next time Dipper woke was by Cipher pulling him upright. "Come on you junkie piece of shit. I've been trying to get you up." He growled. Dipper shakily got to his feet, head pounding and barely feeling strong enough to stand. "You've got work." The CO said sharply. He sent one last shove to the inmate before carrying on. Dipper got to his shift still disoriented. There was no sympathy or kindness in Bill's demeanor towards the person he'd once called his favourite. The change was chilling and it made his chest tight with anxiety.The one, and only, good thing about janitor duties is that you're never too far away from a toilet. He spent a majority of his shift kneeling over one.

When Dipper returned from his shift Marcos and Gideon were sitting in his bunk. "You're Jewish right?" Marcos said "Hm? Uh yeah I am. Rosh hashana actually started last night." Marcos and Gideon looked at eachother and smiled. "We know." The southerner said. "This sucker looked up the holidays. It's like the Jewish New year right?"

Dipper grinned. "Yeah. We light candles and pray, and have like sweet foods to have good luck in the new year." He felt a pang of sadness, he missed Mabel. "Well we know it's not the same but-" Gideon moved aside to reveal what they had on his bunk. "I borrowed a couple of those electric candles from the chapel and Marcos asked Jeremy to get some stuff from the kitchen." Dipper chuckled and couldn't help but feel touched. "You guys are really something."

"I know. We're amazing." Gideon smirked.

_"BAtah Adonai Eloheinu melech haolam asher kideshanu bemitzvotav vetzvivanu lehadlik ner shel Yom Hazikaron." _Dipper repeated the familiar blessing as he switched on the candles. Sure it didn't exactly meet the requirements but he hoped it was enough since it was the best he could do in his situation. The three sat on the bunks and began eating the little collection of festive foods they had. Dipper had apples and honey. "Thank you for this." He murmured. Marcos smiled. "I know the importance of religion in here _pana,_ I'm Roman Catholic." Dipper smiled weakly. He was glad he had something other than instant ramen to eat but withdrawal was still making his stomach turn and head pound. "My family's not too strict but we still do the main holidays kind of as tradition." The three sat in comfortable chatter, eating and talking about happy memories from the outside. Dipper was glad it was only Marcos and Gideon, he didn't think he'd be able to cope with all of Gideon's friends in the state he was in.

Suddenly Dipper paled and felt his stomach churning. He'd been trying to ignore it but this was unavoidable. He quickly grabbed his bowl and hurled what little food he'd eaten. Gideon was soon there by his side, patting his back with a sympathetic, albeit disgusted expression. The brunette coughed and wiped his mouth once he'd finished and looked up with an ashamed expression. "I'm sorry. That was gross. Especially since you guys did all this." Gideon sighed. "It's ok Pines. You're still in withdrawal, we can't expect you to be fine." Marcos gave him an apologetic smile. "I'll get another remedy on the go for you. The worst of it will be over in a few days." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic translation: Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments and has commanded us to light the candle of the Day of Remembrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Stan visit after a long absence. The Pines family try to deal with Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty dialogue heavy. I'm happier with this than chapter 8.

Mabel's face softened with relief as Dipper entered the visitation room. She pulled him into a tight hug before sitting down and giving him a concerned look. "You look awful kid, what happened?" Stan asked. 

"Yeah we called the front desk because we hadn't heard from you, they said you were in medical?" Mabel played with her hair anxiously. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and collected himself. He was in the tail end of his withdrawal but he still looked sickly and felt exhausted, not to mention he still had the healing remains after his stay in medical. Guilt weighed heavy on his chest. "Jimmy got some of his goons to jump me. One of the guards threatened to transfer me so I had to do something for him." 

Stan deflated. "What did you have to do?" His tone was deadly serious. Dipper didn't want to say it, his nails dug into his thighs and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. "I relapsed." His voice sounded weak. The family were silent for a moment. Dipper looked up with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry." He'd disappointed them. They hated him, they were disgusted by him. They'd never let him go home- 

"It's ok bro." Mabel looked at him with sad eyes. "It's not your fault, it was that asswipe of a guard." Dipper snickered with a sad smile. "Who was he by the way? The guard. We can report him. He _can't_ get away with that." Dipper paled.

"No. Don't do that. It's sorted." He muttered. Mabel narrowed her eyes. "Dipper, we can't just let him carry on doing this! He broke the rules, he has to pay for that!" She huffed. 

"No Mabel, leave it. Please, you'll make it worse." 

Stan sighed and put his head in his hands. He'd been silent most of he time, mulling over the situation. "Look let's put a pin in this guard situation. Dipper's right, half the COs in this place are corrupt so there's no way there'd seriously investigate one of their own. Besides you said it's sorted, right kid? He won't bother you?" Dipper nodded. "Ok good. Now, you said Jimmy sent his thugs to jump you? Are they still a problem?"

"No part of the deal with the guard was that he'd transfer them instead of me."

"Ok that's one problem sorted. We need to figure out how to get Jimmy off your back. It's me he has history with."

Mabel pitched in. "What if you guys talk it out." Stan and her brother sent her equally bewildered looks. "That's optimistic, even for you Mabes."

"Hear me out. You're both mature now, why not bury the hatchet? Besides it's better than doing anything rash. Why don't we give it a try. Jimmy has nothing to lose by talking to you."

The two men pursed their lips and mulled it over. "I suppose...it would be better than attempting anything more risky." Dipper shrugged. "Yeah, you could ask him to add Stan to his visitors list." 

"I guess it's worth a shot" Stan grumbled. "Just make sure you talk to him in a public space. Don't give him a chance to mess with you."

"Yeah we only see eachother in rec."

"Good." The Pines embraced eachother at the end of visitation. It was a goodbye with mixed feelings and anxieties. Mabel made him promise to call the shack every few days for updates and tell them if he needed help.

~ ~ ~

Dipper felt a pit of anxiety twist in his stomach as he entered the rec yard. He hadn't shown his face here for a while. It was becoming autumn, he wanted to appreciate the changing seasons but he knew he was procrastinating. He relaxed a little when he saw Duncan approaching him. "Hey Pines, it's been a hot minute. I heard you ended up in medical?" He said, somewhat concerned. 

"Yeah Jimmy sent some of his guys on me from C block."

The other inmate nodded grimly. "Yeah I thought it'd be something like that. You ok?"

"Yep, his men were transferred so I'm pretty sure I'm ok for now. There was some issues with a guard but it's sorted now."

Duncan relaxed a little and smiled. "That's good. How's things been with you? You kinda got the short end of the stick, having beef with a prison kingpin, but how are you settling in?"

"I'm getting there. I mean, I've mentioned Gideon before. He's not as bad as I thought he was."

"Yeah sometimes you find decent people here." Duncan snorted. "You wanna hear some good news? My ex Courtney has started visiting again." 

"That's good for you, man." Dipper was happy for him. He didn't usually get any visitors and he knew no matter what façade Duncan put up, it ate away at him. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face when he talked about Courtney. Dipper saw Jimmy sitting on a bench with a handful of his men. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever. "I might be about to do something stupid but just trust me." 

Jimmy stubbed out his cigarette and spat on the ground when he saw Dipper approach. He stood up with a groan, "the weather isn't kind to these old joints" he muttered. The man turned to Dipper, his men standing beside him with hard glares. "Whaddya want." Dipper swallowed thickly at the intimidating display and stopped the urge to take a step back. "I'm not here to start anything. I just want to tell you to add Stan to your visitors list." He was glad his voice came out stable.

Jimmy raised a brow. "And why would I do that? What would I want with a piece of scum like that?"

"There's nothing to lose by talking to him."

"You want big Daddy kitten to do the talking for you?" The older man smiled nastily. "Ok we'll have words."

~ ~ ~

Stan sat in the visitation room, tapping out a nervous rythm against the table. He hadn't seen Jimmy Snakes in almost 40 years. He put on a stony exterior when the inmate entered the room. "Long time no see Pines. You've got nerve seeing me face to face."

"Oh get over yourself." Stan scoffed. "How did _you_ get down to minimum security?"

"Good behaviour," Jimmy drawled 

"I knew the system was corrupt but Jesus." Stan sighed. "Look, you've got a problem with me not Dipper. If you do anything to him I'll send you right back to max."

Jimmy scowled. "I've got men out there who'd track you down and beat you to a bloody pulp. They'd fuck that pretty niece of yours too."

"You can do what you want to me but touch my family and I'll be right there in prison with you." Stan growled.

Jimmy let out a rasping laugh. "So you've grown a spine in the past 40yrs. Too bad kitten, I didn't get to become the king of this place by being nice. You don't get to roam free and play house while I for in here. Your kid will get what's coming to him and that's on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper celebrates Yom Kippur and meets the rest of Gideon's gang. Also he finds out that Gideon's arm is a surprisingly good pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back, inspiration strikes. Thanks for checking in, sorry for being unreliable.

Yom Kippur was 10 days after Rosh Hashanah, the day of atonement. While the worst of withdrawal was over, he hadn't really gained his appetite back and be still had to push down the cravings. Fasting for today wouldn't be a challenge. He found a bit of comfort in the prayers at the prison chapel/makeshift synagogue. It was almost familiar, as if he could forget for just a moment that he was in a prison. He wasn't supposed to work during Yom Kippur but he should've known the request papers would mysteriously get lost under Bill's control, but Dipper did what he could to keep the day traditional.

As he was heading back to his bunk after his shift, Dipper saw Gideon and one of the guards talking. The guard was called Daniel, he thinks, he was a baby-faced newbie who wasn't sure of himself. He seemed to be uncomfortable. Dipper went closer and overheard their conversation. "Look I don't know if I want to do this anymore." The guard squirmed. "I don't care, you agreed to this. We have a lot of inmates who will make your job hell if you cut off their supply." Dipper scowled, any feeling of warmth he had towards Gideon died. He didn't know what Gideon was smuggling in but he didn't like the sound of it. It hurt him, was he smuggling in drugs? If so how did he have the audacity to make dipper go through withdrawal? The way he was threatening that guard proved he was just a criminal like the rest of the inmates. He went to his bunk feeling angry and betrayed.

He glared at Gideon when he entered. The southerner raised a brow "what's up with you?" He scoffed. "What were you talking about with that CO?" Dipper spat.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't concern me?" He echoed indignantly. It didn't take long until the whirlwind of thoughts and feelings that had been building up came to the surface."If you're smuggling in drugs I ought to know! You're putting me at risk not to mention you had the _guts_ to put me through withdr-"

Gideon burst out laughing. It stopped the brunette in his tracks, anger still burning in his chest. "Drugs? Pines I'm not smuggling in drugs. It's porn." Dipper paused, feeling like he needed to reset his brain. All he could muster was a deadpan "what..."

"It's very popular in here actually." Gideon continued. "In a place filled with guys and no women alot of the inmates pay a ton for just a picture of a half naked women." Dipper went a little red, feeling a bit stupid that he'd assumed the worst but couldn't help but snicker. He broke out in to a full on laugh at the sheer stupidity of it. "Porn? Well that's better than drugs I suppose."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a night shift on a Saturday and the officer on duty was currently sleeping at their desk. It was nights like these the bunks got loud and there was usually some fun involved. Usually Dipper would plug his ears and try get some sleep, but tonight he was invited to a bunk party with Gideon's gang. He recognised Marco, Randy and the redheaded giant known as ghost eyes from Gideon's original gang. He was introduced to Jeremy, a surly man with a crewcut, Gideon had mentioned he was a cook. And there was Fist bone a burly black guy, he seemed intimidating until Dipper learnt he was in the animal training program.

One of those cheap radio's from commissary was playing tinny country and rancid hooch was passed around. The inmates laughed at Dipper when he spluttered at the taste. "We don't drink it for the taste Hun, we want to get hammered." Gideon grinned. Despite the chatter (and smell) of 70 odd inmates around them, Dipper felt a little closer in this bunk. He smiled, genuinely, and laughed loudly. He had fun for one of the first times during his incarceration. He felt almost accepted.

As the night went on the group continued to down the awful hooch. Dipper didn't know what the hell was in it but it was incredibly strong. Eventually he didn't feel the burn as he drank it. He was giggly and more of a mess than the rest as he didn't have their tolerance. Much to Dipper's dismay Gideon cut him off. But it didn't really matter, he was feeling tired anyway and Gideon's arm was way too comfortable not to sleep on.


End file.
